Undercover
by music-is-love10
Summary: She was 23 and alone. Immersing herself in work, Peyton Sawyer knew naught about love, lust, or passion. She was a CIA agent. She knew her mother was killed, and she knew that people always left. He was 24 and new in the field. Can he open up her heart?
1. Prologue

**Authors rambling: **

Here comes something every Lucas Peyton fan has been dreading: the end.

I have yet to watch the Season 6 finale, but I just wanted to say a little in something in regards to my favorite couple. I'm pretty bummed that Chad and Hil' are leaving. It's sad, and stupid, and it sucks. For the entire 6 years that we've watched Leyton get together, quasi-date, breakup, sneak around, get together, and break up again, I never once imagined a Tree Hill without them. We've watched them dance around for 6 years, and they were only _really_ together for about 2 of them. But, it's been great watching them grow up and find each other. Leyton epitomizes true love in my mind, and they always will. I can't say with confidence that I will still be watching in Septemeber, but regardless, it's been a good run. Lucas and Peyton will forever be together

I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to all the Leyton lovers out there. LP **is **True Love Always. :)

* * *

Nine –year- old Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer stood outside of Tree Hill Elementary, waiting for her mother to come pick her up. Standing on the sidewalk, she waved goodbye to her friends and their parents, anxiously waiting for her own. Her mother had been gone for three weeks on a trip and today was her first day back – Peyton was bouncing with excitement as she thought of the many things she had to tell her mother. She wanted to tell her about Brooke Davis, the new girl who wore tons of makeup and pretty bows in her hair. She wanted to tell her about the new shade of nail polish that she'd seen in the store and _desperately _wanted.

Getting tired of standing, she sat down on the steps on her school, still thinking about everything she wanted to share with her mom. She wanted to be able to eat her mom's cookies, because as much as she loved her father, he just could not cook. Peyton wanted to tell her mother everything before she had to leave again. Frowning, she checked the giant clock outside of school. It read 3:45, her mother was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. Shrugging her backpack off her shoulders, she used it as a pillow to lie down on while she waited for her mother.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Peyton!"

"Peyton! Peyton, honey, wake up!"

Opening her eyes, she made out the face of her father rushing towards her, his face panicked.

"Daddy," she asked, "what's wrong? Where's mom?"

Running up the steps, Larry Sawyer enveloped his daughter in a bone-crushing hug, and lifted her up, carrying her towards the car.

"Dad," she tried again, "Where are we going?"

She noticed how her dads eyes watered up a little at her question, and how his jaw clenched just a little bit tighter. Peyton was scared. Her dad always told her what was going on, he never lied to her, and he always answered her questions.

"You're scaring me. Where's mom? She was supposed to come pick me up."

Before she could say anything else, the car came to a stop and Peyton looked up to find that they were at the Tree Hill Hospital. Larry turned to face her, tears in his eyes. "Peyton, your mom got into a car accident. She ran a red-light picking you up and a truck hit her."

This broke the dam of unshed tears in both father and daughter's eyes, as they began to cry.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

"Oh, honey," Larry picked up his sobbing daughter and placed her in his lap, giving her a hug, "She's in surgery right now, but when she comes out they'll let us know."

"She could die?"

He took in a sharp breath, "We hope not, but there's a possibility."

"Daddy!" cried Peyton, "She can't die! She can't leave me!"

The car shook with sobs, both of them grieving for Anna; both of them praying that she would be okay.

- - - - - - - - - -

Thirteen hours.

That's how long both of them had been sitting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for someone to come and tell them Anna Sawyers fate. Larry had taken to pacing the room, attacking any nurse or doctor he could get this hands on, for information. Each of them sympathetically smiled and told him that they'd let him know as soon as they had information.

"You should get some sleep."

Peyton shook her head furiously. She wasn't going to sleep until she found out her mothers fate. Her father sighed as he sat down, and she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his lap. Wordlessly, the two kept waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, a doctor came outside.

"Mr. Sawyer?"

Larry nodded, "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor pursed his lips before continuing, "She's breathing. For now, at least. The car that rammed into her was going pretty fast, resulting in severe head trauma. There's a great chance that her brain nerves could malfunction, resulting in her system shutting down."

"C-can we see her?"

"Room 203."

Making their way over, Peyton ran to her mothers side and climbed into the hospital bed.

"Mom!" she shouted, tears running down her face.

"Hey doll." Her mothers voice was hoarse, and her smile faint. Tears glistened her eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, right? I have a lot to tell you. You have to get better."

"Of course, I'll be good as new in no time."

"Peyt," her father broke the silence, "mom's tired. Why don't we let her sleep?"

"I'm not leaving her." She said defiantly.

"Honey she's tired. We need to let her rest."

"It's alright, Larry. Let her lay down."

Peyton snuggled into her mothers embrace, her eyes drooping to the comforting feel of Anna running her hand through Peyton's hair. Minutes after she fell asleep, Larry came to pick her up.

"Its alright," she said, weaving her hand into his, "let her sleep."

"You need your rest."

She chuckled softly, "This little girl is going to be the most stubborn child on the planet, she takes after us both."

"Take care of her."

"Don't-" Larry's voice quivered, "Don't talk like that."

"You'll get better, the doctor said there was a chance."

Tears fell from her eyes onto Peyton's hair, where the little girl was snuggled comfortably in her mothers shoulder. "There's an even greater chance that I won't."

"Stop. Don't say that."

"Look at me, Larry." Anna spoke with her voice firm, and Larry's eyes raised to meet his wife. "I want you to take good care of her, okay? Let her find love, true love. Like ours."

Tears running down his face, Larry placed a kiss on her forehead. "Stay. Please. I can't do this without you."

"You can. You do already. You're a great father, she adores you."

"She needs her mother!"

It was at this moment, Peyton awoke. "You're leaving?" she asked groggily.

" I love you. I love you both. Take care of each other."

"Mom-" her sentence was cut short as she saw her mom's hand fall limp and the heart rate monitor beep. Suddenly, she was pushed aside by the band of doctors coming in the room, trying to save her mother. They stood outside for ten minutes, watching the doctors try and save her. They never did.

Anna Rebecca Sawyer died at 1:19 a.m. on Thursday, March 21st.

Peyton watched, numb, as they lowered her mother into the ground. She was gone. She never got to tell her about Brooke, or the nail polish. She never got to tell her mom about the first time she had a crush on a boy, or tell her about the cute new teacher at her school. She never got to tell her anything. Her mom was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the prologue for Undercover. I've changed many elements of the story, and this version is not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes.

Please read and review! :)


	2. URGENT AUTHORS NOTE

Dear Readers,

**T****his is NOT an update, but an URGENT author's note.**

I haven't been on FF for a while now, and this trend will probably continue for quite sometime, if not forever. I have a lot of great recommendations in my favorites, and there just isn't a way to delete an FF account, so I'm leaving everything up.

That being said, don't delete me just yet! Another reason I didn't delete was because I might just get an update for a story, but if it were gone, I couldn't update. **I MIGHT ACTUALLY UPDATE, YOU NEVER KNOW! ;)**

The reason for this inactivation is just that I've had MAD writers block for quite some time now, but also because of some personal reasons. I do love all of my readers and reviewers, and I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing and giving me encouragement.

FanFiction really is a great place, and I've met some GREAT people. Please, please, **PLEASE check out my favorites and my profile for some other AWESOME reads. You may actually like some of them! You never know!**

Anyways, I posted this authors note to 'alert' all of my readers to this change. But, also, (and I got this from a friend), it would be kind of cool to let one of the readers finish writing this for me. You never know. Please PM me if you are at all interested.

Okay, I'm going to wrap this up now.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS. YOU TRULY DID BRIGHTEN MY DAY WITH A SMILE EACH TIME I GOT A REVIEW!**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to PM me for ANYTHING at all :)  
**

XOXOX,Music Is Love 10

**P.S. Check out STDAY, xoMUSICLOVERxo and YTSGRL on FF for some other great stories.**

**SMC27 is the BOMB for LP stories. **


End file.
